S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O
S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O is the first season of the Alternate Criminal Case. Taking place a year prior to The Conspiracy, the story follows the S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O (Secret Team of Agents of The United States Quickly Using Offense), a secret law enforcement agency that performs missions too risky or dangerous for other LEAs. Using the blood sample of the player to create a clone, S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O requires their help to stop a terrorist organization hellbent of serving "justice" all over America while solving murders and other crimes to bring criminals to justice. Regions S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O features a map of the United States of America which focuses on nine different regions, across which are located a total of seventy-five cases: San Francisco, California San Francisco focuses on finding and stopping a dangerous group of hackers that are threatening the lives of innocent people and a mysterious vigilante who has been previously presumed dead and surprisingly recognizes the player before. Cases #1-#8 are situated in this region. New York City, New York New York City focuses on easing riots and protests that recently happened everywhere presumably due to an assumed political scandal while finding out who is responsible for the chaos. The region also follows S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O’s relationship with Walter King and requiring the trust of a mysterious informant known as “X”, who claims to know what's causing the problem. Cases #9-#16 are situated in this region. Providence, Rhode Island Providence focuses on investigating the source and origins of the X-Forcers and finding out the one responsible for masterminding murders all over the city. The region also reveals Cole and Sasha's troubled past and Megan’s new idea of healing the injured along with Kevin’s strained relationship with his family. Cases #17-#24 are situated in this region. Las Vegas, Nevada Las Vegas focuses on shutting down a drug and weapon trade and preventing a big heist from happening, both planned by the Full Circle, a multi-national group of gangs that are possibly working with the X-Forcers. This region also revolves around Troy’s contrasting relationship with Sasha and his reasons for joining the force, Rick’s newfound love with a former strip dancer, and Greg’s past connections with SOMBRA, a dissolved terrorist organization. Cases #25-32 are situated in this region. Miami, Florida Miami '''focuses on discovering a series of brutal murders six months ago and gruesome experiments performed on humans by “Doctor Who”, with Dexter and Chris being suspected to be involved despite being with the police for years. It also focuses on both the pasts of Dexter himself and Shirley, who somehow has a magical power called “Hamon” along with Chris' ailing and deteriorating mental health. Cases #33-40 are situated in this region. Hawaii '''Hawaii '''focuses on facing off the X-Forcers, who have recently started up base disguised as an island to rally up forces and to plan their attacks by making a volcano erupt, and participating in a reality TV show to get close to the group. It also focuses on the Tactical Team and the other team members' plans to use a underwater meteorite under the sea for about three decades for the team to gain superpowers. Cases #41-48 are situated in this region. Washington D.C., Maryland and Virginia '''Washington D.C. focuses on fighting a deadly virus manufactured from redstone that kills and mutates people into monsters under the quarantine zone while finding out who caused the outbreak and preventing a public enemy, the man responsible for the virus, and a escaped killer from getting away. It also focuses on Ashley and Domingo's scattered knowledge of who and what the player actually is and a continuous argument between Thomas and Octavius, who both wanted to see who is the better genius of the team. Cases #49-56 are situated in this region. Arizona Arizona '''focuses on defeating the X-Forcers once and for all along with a deadly team of super villains while chasing down Walter and a escaped SOMBRA agent, who wields the time-erasing Stand King Crimson, who has recently escaped prison and avoiding the wrath of the FBI, who is willing to take down the X-Forcers in their own hands. It also focuses on X's familial life and the shocking truth of the X-Forcers, S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O, Chief Carter, and John Doe. Cases #57-64 are situated in this region. United States 2117 After the death of their Chief and the detonation of the nukes, the team is forced to stay in suspended animation for 100 years, where they will see themselves in the dystopian '''United States 2117. It focuses on saving the world from the mastermind who plotted everything in the beginning and trying to going back to the past to undo the mistake that happened while facing off many of the team's enemies, including new ones. It also focuses on the hardships the S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O members have to face in their destroyed homeland with the death of their Chief while Kevin secretly develops a mysterious power capable of defeating the mastermind. Cases #65-75 are situated in this region.Category:Seasons Category:ACC